In general, the present invention relates to a communication system, more particularly, relates to a communication system that allows the communication to be switched to the so-called television telephone with ease during a telephone conversation dependent on the voice of the conversation partner.
An ordinary telephone set only allows a voice telephone conversation with a partner. With a television-telephone set, however, the user can have a telephone conversation with a partner looking at an image of the partner. In addition, by connecting a video camera to a personal computer, the user can also have a telephone conversation with a partner through the Internet looking at an image of the partner as is the case with a television-telephone set.
In order to have a telephone conversation with a partner while looking at an image of the partner by using a television-telephone set or to have a telephone conversation with a partner through the Internet looking at an image of the partner by connecting a video camera to a personal computer, however, it is necessary for the user to be present in a particular room, a fixed place or the like where the television-telephone set or the personal computer is placed. That is to say, there is a problem that the user is not capable of having a telephone conversation with a partner while looking at an image of the partner with ease when the user is not present at the particular room or he is out.
As a possible solution to the problem described above, that is, in order to make the television telephone usable at any place, the function of a portable telephone device which is widely used at the present time is extended so that the portable telephone device may be functioning as a television-telephone set.
In this case, however, it is necessary to incorporate components such as a CCD camera, a liquid crystal display device and an image compressing/decompressing circuit in the body of the portable telephone device itself. As a result, the portability inherent in the portable telephone device is lost substantially due to causes such as an increase in device size, an increase in device weight and a decrease in battery life.
In stores selling home electrical appliances, on the another hand, a large number of television receivers and VTRs of the integrated-camera type are displayed and there is adopted an exhibition technique of displaying images of customers visiting the stores taken by cameras and broadcasted television programs by the television receivers all the time. If the equipments for taking and displaying these images can be combined with the portable telephone device carried by the user, to implement a television-telephone set, the user is able to use a television-telephone set at any place by only visiting for example any of stores selling home electrical appliances which exist in a wide region without losing the portability of the potable telephone device itself.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problems described above to provide a communication apparatus having a simple configuration and a low cost such as a portable telephone device for use by the user to have the traditional voice telephone conversation with a partner wherein an extended function for implementing the function of a television-telephone set allowing the user to have a conversation with a partner looking at an image of the partner available by merely adding a minimum facility to the communication apparatus such as a portable telephone device.
According to an invention described in claim 1, a total communication system includes a first communication device which can communicate with another first communication device by using a first communication system and a second communication device which can communicate with another second communication device by using a second communication system,
the first communication device comprising:
a first communication means for communicating with the another first communication device by using the first communication system;
a second communication means for communicating with the second communication device located in close proximity to the first communication device by using a third communication system; and
a first control means for controlling the first and second communication means;
the second communication device comprising:
a third communication means for communicating with the another second communication device by using the second communication system;
a forth communication means for communicating with the first communication device located in close proximity to the second communication device by using the third communication system; and
a second control means for controlling the third and forth communication means;
the first control means of the first communication device controlling the first and second communication means;
wherein the first communication device receives address information of the second communication device from the second communication device located in close proximity by using the third communication system;
the first communication device transmits, using the first communication system, the address information received from the second communication device to the another first communication device communicated with the first communication device by using the first communication system; and
the first communication device receives the address information of the another second communication device from the another first communication device by using the first communication system;
According to an invention described in claim 14, a first communication device is employed in a total communication system comprising a first communication device which can communicate with another first communication device by using a first communication system and the second communication device which can communicate with another second communication device by using a second communication system, the first communication device comprising:
a first communication means for communicating with the another first communication device by using the first communication system;
a second communication means for communicating with the second communication device located in close proximity to the first communication device by using a third communication system; and
a control means for controlling the first communication means and the second communication means to receive address information of the second communication device from the second communication device located in close proximity to the first communication device by using the third communication system, to transmit the address information received from the second communication device to the another first communication device communicated with the first communication device by using the first communication system, and to receive address information of the another second communication device from the another first communication device by using the first communication system.
According to an invention described in claim 24, a second communication device is employed in a total communication system comprising a first communication device which can communicate with another first communication device by using a first communication system and the second communication device which can communicate with another second communication device by using a second communication system, the second communication device comprising:
a third communication means for communicating with the another second communication device by using the second communication system;
a forth communication means for communicating with the first communication device located in close proximity to the second communication device by using a third communication system; and
a control means for controlling the forth communication means to transmit address information of the second communication device to the first communication device and for controlling the third communication means to receive address information of the another first communication device and address information of the another second communication device from the another second communication device.
According to an invention described in claim 33, a communication method using a total communication system includes a first communication device which can communicate with another first communication device by using a first communication system and a second communication device which can communicate with another second communication device by using a second communication system, the communication method comprising the steps of:
receiving address information of the second communication device from the second communication device located in close proximity to the first communication device to the first communication device by using a third communication system;
transmitting the address information received from the second communication device from the first communication device by using the first communication system to the another first communication device by using the first communication system; and
receiving the address information of the second communication device transmitted from the another first communication device, by using the third communication system.